


Awkward Father-Son "Bonding"

by leckadams



Series: Reincarnation Challenge [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:12:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leckadams/pseuds/leckadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 2: Scott’s dad is sticking around. Scott is obviously not happy about it. What do you think their first conversation is going to sound like? What will Scott say to him? What questions will Scott’s dad have for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Father-Son "Bonding"

Scott had tried to avoid being alone in a room with his dad for several days and for the most part had succeeded. Between keeping up with his school work and making sure that everyone in the pack was transitioning back to normal as possible. 

However tonight Scott’s luck had finally run out.

“Let’s go out to dinner,” Scott’s dad asked while blocking his path in the hallway. Not getting a chance to reply, his dad wrapped his arm him steering them to the front door.

After placing their order with the waitress at the local sports bar, Scott actively avoided his dad’s gaze.

“So you and the Stilinski kid are still close as you were before,” his dad attempted.  
“Of course we are. He is my brother. Him and his dad are the only family mom and I have,” Scott retorted, making sure to get the dig in.

Not detered his dad pressed on. “The Martin girl has also seemed to become a close friend. That’s good. You need have a larger spectrum of friends.”

“Yea, Lydia is cool. But honestly, I have lots of friends. You would know that if you actually were around,” Scott dug at him again.

Again his dad pressed on. “I noticed that Isaac is living with you and your mother. Do you really think it’s appropriate to have your boyfriend living down the hall from each other? I mean with the hours your mother is forced to work the two of you aren’t properly supervised.”

“Mom wouldn’t have to work the crazy hours that she does if you had actually stayed around and helped out! Even if you didn’t want to stay married you could have helped her by supporting me instead of furthering your career,” Scott snarled at his dad. 

“So you don’t deny that the Lahey boy is your boyfriend? I mean I respect your preferences, but I figured that Stilinski would be heartbroken that you and him aren’t together.”

Scott sat there with his confused puppy look on his face, trying to process what his dad was saying.

“What?” Scott asked stupidly.


End file.
